Can you tell me who is your lover?
by kristuky
Summary: Fic Pudd, entre los componentes del grupo McFLY harry y Dougie Slash. Se agradecen comentarios. One-short


Todo se había ido a la mierda, todo, sus bromas, sus gracias, sus abrazos y mimos, todo se había ido por la borda por una jodida fiesta, por unas copas de más, un beso y un polvo.

Todo, absolutamente todo…

Harry se encontraba en la cama, tumbado dándole la espalda a la puerta de su habitación, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos recorriendo su nariz, cerró los ojos con fuerza y subió los mocos.

Aquella maldita fiesta de despedida en Australia había sido la causante de todo aquello.

La causante de que Harry se hubiera acercado más de la cuenta y se hubiese dejado llevar por aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, que tanto lo habían cautivado desde hacía tiempo.

Ocultó la cara dentro de la almohada intentando olvidarlo todo, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era imposible, las imágenes de la noche pasada inundaban su mente sin descanso.

Recuerdos

La música estaba alta, la gente bailaba y reía sin parar, el alcohol volaba por todos lados y los chicos ya estaban bastante contentillos.

Danny y Tom estaban hablando con unas chicas con las cuales también se había puesto a bailar, Harry estaba afuera de la casa tomando el fresco y fumando cuando alguien se sentó a su lado dándole una palmada en la espalda

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí marginado tío?- Se empezó a reír Dougie  
- Nada, solo quería tomar un poco el aire.  
- Que flojo eres --  
Harry lo miró un momento, el chico también iba bastante borracho, tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y los labios húmedos, pues le acababa de dar un buen trago a su cerveza. Tal vez fue la borrachera, tal vez la noche lo confundiera como a Dinio, o tal vez era por la simple razón de que ya estaba harto de aparentar lo que no era y lo que no sentía, lo que le hicieron abalanzarse contra el menor robándole un beso.

El sabor de la cerveza de sus labios se entremezcló con el fuerte olor a tabaco de la suya. Se colocó encima de Dougie aún sin separarse de sus labios.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió a Dougie rodearle el cuello y acariciar su poco pelo ya crecido y como levantaba y separaba las piernas, para dejarle hueco entre ellas.

Se separó de su boca y lo miró a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con deseo, lujuria.

Harry se separó y agarrándole de la mano lo metió en la casa de la piscina de la fiesta.

Una vez allí lo lanzó a la enorme cama de matrimonio y se puso encima de él.

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo en un desesperado beso mientras sus manos arrancaban las ropas del otro.

Harry miró el torso de Dougie lo había visto muchas otras veces y deseado docenas de veces, pero ahora no necesitaba reprimirse, podía tocarlo, besarlo, hacerlo únicamente suyo y Dougie no parecía dispuesto a impedírselo.

Harry empezó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, bajó por su cuello, hasta su pecho, acariciándolo con las manos y rozando con la punta de la lengua los pezones de Dougie haciéndole suspirar levemente.

Bajó por su torso no muy marcado, pero si plano y deseable, su mano acarició el miembro semi-empalmado de Dougie acariciándolo de arriba abajo sin dejar de mirar como el pequeño se removía por el placer.

Su otra mano bajó más abajo en busca de la entrada del chico.

Dougie se tensó con fuerza y gritó al sentir los dedos de Harry dentro de él.

Los movía con lentitud acostumbrando al chico a ellos, lo escuchaba jadear con fuerza, soltó su miembro ya completamente empalmado y levantando un poco sus caderas entró en el con cuidado, haciéndole gritar de nuevo y aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas. Harry se sentía bien, por fin lo tenía como quería, por fin Dougie…Era suyo.

Recuerdos

Se encogió en la cama temblando al recordar la sensación de tener a Dougie bajo sus brazos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Harry con disimulación se secó las lágrimas, pero no se giró.

- ¿Harry? ¿Duermes?  
El aludido se tensó sobre la cama al escuchar la voz dulce y un poco infantil todavía de Dougie llamándole. Sin darse la vuelta negó con la cabeza. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y como el pequeño caminaba hasta él, sentándose en la cama.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos chicos, Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarle, Dougie alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué eres así ahora?- Le preguntó Harry- ¿Por qué me tratas bien después de haberme dejado claro lo que me odiabas?  
Dougie se quedó callado y luego le sonrió  
- Alguien me dijo una vez…Que uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde…

Harry se quedó callado y se incorporó en la cama, hubo un nuevo cruce de miradas, en el cual Harry descubrió que Dougie lo miraba como aquella vez en la habitación de la piscina, se acercó con cuidado a él y lo besó, Dougie correspondió a su beso echándole los brazos al cuello, Harry lo cogió de la cintura cargándole encima de sus piernas sin parar de besarse.

- Olvida lo que te dije en la piscina- le pidió Dougie apoyando su frente en la de Harry  
- ¿Qué me dijiste?- Le sonrió picaron

Dougie sonrió también volviéndole a besar.  
- Nada…Que te quiero…  
- Yo también enano…

The End!!


End file.
